marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Summers
Scott Summers (Cyclops) is a mutant whose eyes constantly emit beams of concussive force. Cyclops' powers first manifested when his optic beams blasted a hole through a wall in the boys toilets at a high school dance. He became Professor X's first student and the field leader for the X-Men. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine '''Scott Summers' is pursued by Stryker so that he can use Scott's ability (Optic Blast) in "Weapon XI". Stryker's forces track Summers to his high school where he is in detention because he was weiring red glasses which the teacher told him to take them off and cause that Scott knows what happens so he said that he had a headache. He sees Victor Creed watching him and starts to run. Creed pursues him then he hits his leg which then makes Summers fall and his glasses fall and ends up blasting a hole in the school. Creed pins him to the ground and Stryker stuns him and Summers is taken to the 3 Mile Island where his ability is extracted. Summers is then kept prisoner with the other contained mutants. When the mutants are set free, Summers uses his optic blasts to take out Styrker's men. When trying to escape the facility, Summers hears a voice in his head leading them to freedom to which they find Charles Xavier who is waiting to rescue them. ''X-Men In the first movie Cyclops is the X-Men leader and a teacher at the school. Him and Storm go to rescue Wolverine and Rogue from Wolverines caravan and when they were there Sabretooth was there soo Cyclops uses his optic blasts to hit him but hits the tree that Sabretooth uses as a weapon and scares him away and aswell he used his opitic blast again to destroy the buckle to which was jambed and got them out just before the caravan blew up. He has a long-term relationship with Jean Grey. He has many minor arguments with Logan, mostly due to the fact the two men compete for Jeans affections, but nevertheless effectively takes charge after Professor X is knocked out due to sabotage of Cerebro, coordinating a plan to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutant via a device on the Statue of Liberty, Cyclops demonstrating a good enough aim to hit Magneto to stop him during a fight between Magneto and Wolverine despite the distortion caused by Magneto's machine X2: X-Men United In the beginning of X2, Jean tells Scott (Cyclops) that she had a bad feeling that something terrible will occur, but Scott says he will not let anything happen to her. Cyclops accompanies Professor X to Magneto (who is locked up in a plastic prison). While waiting for Professor X, Lady Deathstrike and her guards attack Cyclops he shoots Lady Deathstrike but she soon gets back up and jumps straight to his neck and nocks him out. Cyclops is captured along with Professor X. After William Stryker brainwashes Cyclops, Stryker has him waiting for the X-Men, ready to ambush them. He finds Magneto, Mystique and Jean Grey and he fires his optic blasts but Jean could sences it and pushes the two out of the way and Jean tells them to go. The battle between Cyclops and Jean before she can break his brainwashing control cracks the dam they are fighting under, setting up the film's ending, where Jean seemingly gives her life to stop the water hitting the Blackbird. X-Men: The Last Stand Cyclops had very little screen time in The Last Stand due to Marsden's filming of Superman Returns. About 30 minutes into the movie, after spending months mourning Jean's death and trying to cope with his grief, he decides to go back to Alkali Lake cause he keeped hearing vocies of Jean, he encounters the resurrected Jean Grey at Alkali Lake. When she comes out of the lake she goes straght to Scott and as soon she is confused of how it happened and tells Scott to take his glasses off but with Scott knowing of his powers she takes them off by saying that she can control it and she does then they start to kiss. Lacking complete control of the Phoenix, Jean apparently kills him off screen as they kiss; his body is never found, but his glasses are seen floating in the air at the lake when Storm and Wolverine arrive to investigate, and his grave is later seen alongside Jean's and the Professor's. Character traits Real Name: Scott Summers Current Alias: Cyclops Aliases: None Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: X-Men Relatives: Jean Grey (fiancee) Base of Operations: X-Mansion Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 lbs Eyes: Blue; His optic beams cause his eyes to glow red. Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Cyclops' eyes glow red because of his optic beams. Citizenship: American Marital Status: Supposed widow Occupation: Adventurer, Teacher Place of Birth: Anchorage, Alaska Relationships *Jean Grey - Lover. *Wolverine - Rival. *Magneto - Enemy. *Sabretooth - Enemy. *Toad - Enemy. *Storm - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 films) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (As Scott Summers only) - Tim Pocock **''X-Men: First Class'' - **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - James Marsden **''X2: X-Men United'' - James Marsden **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - James Marsden Behind the scenes Trivia *In the comics, due to a brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. *In the first X-Men film many fans claimed that Cyclops' visor seemed too bulky. As a result they were changed for X-Men 2. Images Image:cyclopsxmenbattle1.jpg|Cyclops leading the X-Men into Ellis Island in ''X-Men'' (2000). Image:cyclopsxmen2battle1.jpg|A visit to Magneto's plastic prison gone awry in ''X2: X-Men United'' (2003). File:Cyclops x3.jpg|Promotional image of Cyclops in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). Image:cyclopsxmen3love1.jpg|His love for Jean Grey unfortunately is his undoing in ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006). Image:cyclops_origin.jpg|Cyclops as he appears in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) portrayed by Tim Pocock. (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes